


Dicerie

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eruri Week 2019, Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Erwin non aveva mai creduto a ciò che diceva la gente, non lo aveva mai fatto perché lui stesso, ai tempi della scuola, era stato vittima di quel circolo vizioso che era il passaparola.





	Dicerie

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'_[EruriWeek 2019](https://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/186708347590/eruri-week-2019-this-year-erwin-and-levi-are)_.  
**Prompt 28/08/2019:** Rumors

Erwin non aveva mai creduto a ciò che diceva la gente, non lo aveva mai fatto perché lui stesso, ai tempi della scuola, era stato vittima di quel circolo vizioso che era il passaparola.  
Dunque, sebbene in ufficio ci fossero un sacco di dicerie su Levi Ackerman, Erwin non se ne curava affatto. Le paranoie partivano dal semplice _“se ne sta sempre sulle sue” _al _“è una persona violenta”_ fino a raggiungere vette di cattiveria simili alle malelingue più crudeli come _“dicono sia un criminale”_ oppure _“è stato in prigione”_ e via discorrendo.  
Certo, Levi Ackerman non era un campione di simpatia, ma da lì a dire che fosse un ex galeotto ne passava di acqua sotto i ponti.  
«Hai finito?» la voce inaspettata di Ackerman lo riscosse e lo fece quasi sobbalzare. «Ah! Sì, ecco i documenti!» esclamò, forse con troppa enfasi, porgendo a Levi i fogli che aveva controllato fino a poco prima.  
«Grazie.» era probabilmente la prima volta che glielo sentiva dire, così lo guardò sorpreso, solo per notare – mentre distoglieva lo sguardo e se ne andava – il rossore soffuso sul suo viso.  
Dicerie? Erwin rise appena: sapeva fin troppo bene cosa fosse vero e cosa no. Per esempio, Levi era sì un violento, ma amava anche essere coccolato. Perché lo sapeva? Beh, era facile da intuire, se solo ci si fosse soffermati sul messaggio che qualche istante più tardi era arrivato sul cellulare di Erwin.  


_Vaffanculo, oggi non mangi._


End file.
